


Buck Fuck

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Bunny Girl, Butts, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Lace Panties, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Velvet's in heat, and Coco is a perfect outlet for her lust.





	Buck Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Yeetith]

Velvet awoke one Sunday and groaned. She was covered in sweat. She lifted her blanket and saw her painfully hard erection poking out of her shorts, oozing pre-cum.

Being a faunus was hard, not only because of other people’s prejudices, but because of this. She was in heat. When two faunus’ clashed while in heat, magic happened, but for people such as Velvet who lived in predominantly human society, it was mostly a nuisance, something one had to cope with more than anything.

She sat up and looked around. Yatsuhashi’s and Fox’s beds were empty, only Coco was around, sound asleep. Velvet got out of bed and stripped out of her sweaty clothes. The air brushing against her damp skin made her feel chilly. She wanted warmth. Cuddling would have been nice.

Thinking straight was difficult. Coco was distracting. Velvet could smell the female two beds over. Just what her raging hard-on needed. Her feet carried her over to Coco’s bed like in a dream.

The leader of Team CVFY was sleeping on her side. She must’ve tossed and turned a bit in her sleep, Velvet thought. The blanket was bunched up, so that Coco’s butt was sticking out for anyone to see.

It was a cute, round butt, clad in fancy lace panties. Velvet expected only the finest from her leader and she did not disappoint. The panties were caramel colored with cream colored trim. They rode up her butt a little, showing off it’s shape sexily.

Velvet was just staring at that ass with her mouth agape for a while. At some point she realized that she was stroking her cock and that her pre-cum was dripping onto the floor.

Velvet wanted to fuck so badly. She just wanted to slip under the blanket with Coco, bury her under herself, and plow her pussy until it was full to the brim with cum, and if that wasn’t enough she’d just do the same with her ass!

She really wanted to just take Coco’s slutty body for a ride, but she hadn’t lost all sense of decency. She decided to just start out slowly and see if Coco was into it. Hopefully she would be…

Velvet reached out and tentatively brushed her fingertips across Coco’s butt. It was soft and warm and Velvet couldn’t help but grope it properly after sampling it thus. How nice it would be to hammer her hips against this soft tushy, she thought.

Coco grumbled a little when Velvet fondled her butt, though Velvet was too dazed by desire too really react. She simply kept touching her.  
“Fox, we just did it yesterday. Let me sleep”, Coco mumbled. Ordinarily Velvet would’ve been surprised to learn that Coco and Fox had something going on, but she was preoccupied with other, sexier things. Coco had turned onto her stomach, giving Velvet better access to all of her booty.

Velvet really liked Coco’s panties. They felt really soft and nice. She wondered what they would feel like against her cock, so she tested it. After rubbing herself against them a few times, she decided that it was pleasant, but she could make it even better. She slipped her hot dick into one of the leg holes and rubbed herself against Coco.

Her sleepy leader wasn’t entirely against some naughty business, it seemed. She began moving her hips along with Velvet. The feeling of Coco’s smooth skin and soft panties sandwiching her dick was awesome. She couldn’t help but moan softly as she got more and more into it.

Eventually, slippery with pre-cum, Velvet slipped in-between Coco’s buttocks. She couldn’t resist this chance, so she grabbed both of her cheeks, pushed them together and started thrusting. It felt great. Coco’s butt was awesome, so much so that Velvet lost any interest in subtlety. She started doing it so hard that the bed creaked beneath them.

“Oh, boy… Someone’s feeling really frisky today. Guess it can’t be helped, huh… Velvet?”, Coco asked. Velvet looked up from the ass in front of her and looked straight into Coco’s surprised face. She clumsily backed up, and her cock sprang up for Coco to see.

A moment of silence passed. Coco eyes fell onto Velvet’s dick.  
“Now I understand why you always wait for everyone else to finish showering before going yourself”, she said. Then she shook her head and addressed Velvet directly again. “What do you think you’re doing?”.

Velvet was very uncomfortable. Not only was Coco angry, but her cock was so agitated that she couldn’t help but randomly buck her hips from time to time.  
“I-I’m sorry, Coco… I just… need it right now. Please? Can we…?”, she stammered.

Coco looked at her for a long moment, then at her cock. She watched Velvet leak pre-cum onto her sheets like a broken faucet. She scooped some up and tasted it.  
“That does look urgent”, she said with a sigh, “Alright, but let me take these off first”, she said and pulled off her panties. She inspected the backside critically. “I hope those stains can be washed out. These were expensive”.

Then, Coco, wearing only a black tanktop, leaned back and spread her legs. Before she could invite her, Velvet was already in position, trying to shove her cock in desperately.  
“Hey, not so rou- Aahh!”, Coco yelped when Velvet finally hit the mark and dove in.

Coco had gotten a little wet from the butt play, but she would’ve liked some more foreplay to really get ready. The first couple thrusts were uncomfortable, but Velvet’s pre-cum soon made everything nice and slippery.

Velvet devolved into a groaning mess. Coco had such a cute little pussy. It was so warm and tight, she couldn’t get enough. She wanted more and more, and kept plowing her harder and faster. She roughly shoved up Coco’s top so she could watch her boobs bounce. She giggled happily, and occasionally sucked her nipples while she kept going.

Coco was astonished by this behavior. Sweet little Velvet had her pinned to the bed and used her pussy as if it belonged to her. She fucked her with hard, rapid thrusts most of the time, but then she would take a moment for some long, sensual dives as deep into her as she could. It was intense, and as time went by, Coco was getting more and more into it. Velvet’s dick was nice. It was thick, super hard, and curved upwards, which suited Coco just fine. She hit her favorite spots with ease. Coco was also a fan off balls, as Fox knew all too well, and Velvet packed a pair of swollen ones. They kept slapping against Coco’s butt, and she secretly hoped that she would get a chance to suck them after Velvet was done.

That chance might’ve come quicker than expected. After humping her for a few minutes Velvet simply let loose with a grunt and pumped Coco full of cum. Velvet strained to get as much semen out of her system as possible, and after she was done she calmed down a little. She gasped for breath on top of Coco.

Coco was about to ask her to get off when Velvet started thrusting again. Coco moaned, confused. The frantic fucking from before was no more. Velvet seemed much more in control of herself. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t ravishing Coco anymore, just that the desperation from before had seemingly been replaced with purpose.

Coco looked up and saw Velvet smiling down at her with an odd look on her face. She had never seen the faunus look like that, like a predator about to slay its prey.  
“I’m not finished yet”, Velvet said calmly, while her hips slammed into Coco. The leader of Team CFVY cried out and came.

* * * * *

Coco groaned into her pillow. How long had they been at it? How many times had she climaxed? She had lost count. She was on her knees. Velvet kept her arms pinned on her back and fucked her from behind. She seemed to possess limitless energy. Her cock, that wicked little prick that kept making her cum, just didn’t go soft at all. She had heard about faunus going into heat, but this was ridiculous!

Velvet groaned, and Coco felt another load of cum filling her up. How Velvet hadn’t run dry yet was a mystery. Coco just sighed and accepted it. Luckily she was on birth control.  
“Velvet, please… we’ve been at it for hours. Give my pussy a break”, Coco panted.

Velvet pulled out and looked. It was hard to see through the cum smeared all over Coco, but her labia were bright red and wouldn’t close. Her pussy stood slightly agape, and a veritable waterfall of semen flowed out. A shame really, all that potent seed going to waste, Velvet thought, but it didn’t matter. She was as horny as ever, and Coco had more than one way of helping her out.

She got onto her feet and stood just above Coco’s raised behind. Then she pushed her cock against that cute little butthole that had been winking at her for a while now. Coco shot her a worried glance.  
“What are you up to?”. Velvet smirked.  
“Well, if your pussy needs a break, I’ll just have to make do with another hole”, she explained and pushed more.  
“But that’s my- aaahh!”, Coco yelped when the slippery dick slipped into her ass.

* * * * *

Coco liked anal. It was a nice change of pace once in a while. However, no one had ever taken her ass for a ride for as long as Velvet did that day. The faunus had begun by driving her sturdy dick into her like a stake. The bed had creaked loudly during that part. It partially muffled Coco’s whorish moaning, but only partially.

Sensing that she was striking a nerve with Coco, Velvet laughed and did it harder. Once. Twice. A third time, until Coco’s ass overflowed, too. Her leader was a mess at that point. When Velvet pulled out, Coco just dropped onto her side.

She was spent. Her holes felt so nice and warm after Velvet had had her way with them. Coco felt like passing out for the rest of the day, but Velvet wouldn’t give her that chance. She saw an opportunity for some snuggling.

Her cock found its way into Coco’s butt again, this time while spooning. There was no pillow to cover Coco’s lascivious moaning or the lustful expression on her face anymore. That made it even better for Velvet.  
“Who’s my little butt slut?”, she murmured into Coco’s ear. In return, her leader gave her a deep kiss.  
“I am”, she gasped and grinned.

* * * * *

At some point, Coco asked for a break. She was hungry, and thinking about it, Velvet realized that they hadn’t eaten anything all day. She wasn’t feeling hungry at all, just horny, and fortunately she had a solution in mind that would satisfy both of them.

“Suck it harder!”, Velvet demanded a short while later. Coco was spread out before her, with her head hanging from the edge of the bed. The faunus was thrusting deep into her leader’s throat. Velvet thought about how amazing Coco was. Three lovely little holes, and eager to get them stuffed, too! What a woman.

Coco was loving it, too. Deepthroating wasn’t something she felt particularly strongly about. She could do it, if her partner wanted it, but she could do just fine without it. However, she had never done it in this position before. No one had ever fucked her face like this before, and having a pair of fat, beautiful testicles slapping against her face repeatedly was something she could definitely get used to! Especially since every time Velvet slipped or pulled out, she got a chance to finally suck those bad boys. A chance she used every time with gusto.

“Here comes your meal!”, Velvet called, and Coco grabbed her butt so she couldn’t pull out. Warm semen shot straight down her throat. It was a massive load, just as Coco had come to expect from the bunny girl at that point, and it satiated her hunger.

Velvet fucked her face a few more times for good measure, of course.

* * * * *

At the end of their romp, Velvet sat on top of Coco, fucking her boobs. Her breathing was labored, the climax close. She couldn’t even articulate it anymore. She just groaned and came. Strings of semen landed on Coco’s face, and were quickly lapped if possible.

Satisfied, Velvet climbed off and looked at the mess she had made. Coco, along with her bed, was drenched in semen. The sheets were ruined, but at least Coco had a serene smile on her face.

After a while, Velvet’s leader sat up and wiped the remaining cum off of her face.  
“Well, that was one hell of a ride. Satisfied?”, she asked hoarsly. Velvet nodded.  
“Yeah, thanks for the help”, she said. Coco waved her hand dismissively. “How about you?”. Disbelief flashed across Coco’s face before she burst out laughing.  
“Don’t you worry. I was satisfied a couple hours ago. Now if you’ll excuse me”, she said and got off the bed. Her legs buckled under her and Velvet had to catch her.  
“Wanna take a shower?”, the faunus asked.  
“Fuck that. I need a long, hot bath. Just help me into the bathroom”

* * * * *

Later that night, Yatsuhashi and Fox came back to a spotless room. Velvet had cleaned up while Coco had taken her well deserved bath, and now both girls were lounging around in their pajamas.

Before going to sleep, Fox approached Coco and asked if she was down to fuck. His leader had to stifle a laugh.  
“Sorry, babe. Not today. Actually, don’t ask before next week. I need a break”


End file.
